winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TundraEmpress
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TundraEmpress page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:13, August 6, 2011 Thanks! I don't really think there's a proper way to explain it. I use Paint to do my artwork though. :D 04:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Awww, thanks Tundra, I had some help from Kool Princess, so I can't take all of the credit, anyway, welcome to the wiki, and its so good to meet you :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:00, August 08, 2011, (UTC) Welcome to the Fan Site It's good to have you here.--User:AmyRosegirl12 It depends on how big the base is. This is how you change your brush size: *Increase: CTRL + NumPad (+) *Decrease: CTRL + NumPad (-) This shortcut also works for the pencil, airbrush and the line drawing tool. You probably already know this, but I hope it helps. 05:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Welcome to this Wiki btw! Your from austraillia!?! cool! Anyway, I am not the best drawer on paint so I honestly don't like my drawing but thanks :) Have you made any fan made fairies or fan fiction yet??? --Sorreltail18Message Me! 19:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thats so cool! Hehe, Im looking foward to seeing your creating: In fact ill go check it out now! Im Looking forward to seeing your fan pictures of your fairy :) TUNDRA :) Hey Tundra, I'm here to take all of your stuff >:) steals all of the Empress's stuff and sells her stuff on E-Bay JK :D, so hows your day been? and I want to know, are you a fan of Redwall, and have you heard of Redwall before? Weasel If you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice?, 12:30, August 09, 2011, (UTC) Which one are you talking about? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid you can not. I'm the co-author of that story and the other auther and I agreed not to break it down. Besides, jumping down to a certain section of the page is what the content box at the top of the page is for. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I was not! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats sooooo good! How do you do good pictures like that??? Skyguy has gone through a lot in life so he seems mean in stuff but when you get to know him and are on his good side, hes really nice. Ive been on his bad side before but after sorting stuff out hes one of my friends on both wikis. But to tell you the truth, most users are like that but they just dont show it :) Aww, thanks TE ^^ Awww, thanks TundraEmpress, you're an awsome person, I bet we going to be good friends :) RoseHi! want to talk? ^.^, , 12:48, August 2011, (UTC) LOL, true but impressions last internent or not... and Ill find away to fit Cayenna in since I already have a fairy of music. Maybe she could be Emma's (my fairy of music) cousin of some sort or something ^^ :) Thank god she's still here! Thnx for passing on the message! Btw, nice Cayenne art! 02:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm....something like that. She's the Head Admin of the Canon Wiki, so most of us has gotten pretty close to her. 02:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I love Ali! ^^ If only Roxy13 would continue making art for her. 06:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tundra, how are you my friend? and what have you been upto lately, my friend? :) Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 02:55, August 13, 2011, (UTC) Well I wouldn't yet, since she hasn't been active so untill you see her online, ask her first before doing anything :). Same with any other "major" fairies (I will update list and everything here soon), ask the creator :D! Thanks for asking! Im hoping she will come back soon! Anywho, Im letting you know that I am updating the top navigation bar and im adding Cayenne to the list of featured fairies :) (I must update this bar!) Oh, I didn't know! I use the new layout but hopefully the changes I just made will affect positively on your side bar then :) OOh, i like the infobox! Good Job :) *gives gold star* :D Aw, thanx! The old picture was rather sloppy, that's why I created a new one. Im thinking of redoing all her transformations too. 05:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) 'F'or 'Y'our 'I'nfomation, Katherine Peters is MY character. I admit, the first half of book 1 and all of book 2 are focused mainly on her, but attention drifts away from her in books 3 and 4. And the story isn't even halfway done, in case you didn't notice. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw :) and Thanks :) :) :) I saw you guys already talking. I honestly don't know who Mary Sue is. If I were you (I am totally suggesting) I would apologize to SkyGuy. He may not accept your apology at first, but try to stay away from is bad side. Been there done that. BTW sorry for going off topic but could I use Cayenne in my upcoming fanon? Yeah, I need to redesign her Winx form too >.< Well, wish me luck. Oh, love what you did to Liona's page btw, I edited it a bit though. 07:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw Cayenna and just wanted to say, one of the few others that have caught my attention on this wiki. Nice work. The part that caught most of my attention is the Australian decent. I don't know if your looking for specialist in any up coming stoires, but I'd be happy to help -Angel The Sound of Infinity~ Hi Some help on my faries descrption, that be lovely, I have been abit busy or forgetful to continue most of my work on my faries, do you get that kind of problem sometimes? Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 06:07, August 16, 2011, (UTC) oh okay... well in Winx Club the focus is usually on Bloom, but in my story the elements it would be focused on Marie.... But it is the way SkyGuy writes, I wouldn't complain lol Just give him time. I think he started school today too so he wouldnt have been able to reply back to you. But ya, just give him time, rewrite to him in a week or two and try to stay on his good side :). Thanks, ill consider that in the future. Im also a writer, im the top student in my Advance Placement English Class :D I was only gonna put countries mentioned or seen in the canon series. and 22 countries is enough. as for the wars, thats a section in progress thats open to all (including you), meaning anyone can make up there own war for the continents history. the combatats, the duration, the cause, and the result, you can also write a summary for it if you wish. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) can I get some help? I've been working on a fair for 8 hours now, but the problem is i can't figure how to make the lips. I've been working on this part for 2 hours now -_- any advise :/ ? -Angel The Sound of Infinity~ High Five! XD No need, when I see her on then Ill ask her. Roxy13 is inactive and only stops in once in awhile, so if you asked her she wouldn't reply. Oh sure, i didn't know lol. If you could do a huge favor for me, could you ask Roxy13 when she will come back? BloomPurple11 used to be an admin here but she quit the wiki. Uh...I'm not sure what that means either. Well, I changed her Winx now. It's not the simplest Winx form ever, but at least its simpler than the previous one, except the wings though. 01:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I will try my best -Angel The Sound of Infinity~ Awe :( I miss her! Anywho thanks so much! Sounds Good! BTW is Cayenne's personality in my story good? Yah ! Sounds good! Thanks!^^ 05:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) hey have any other fairies besides Cayenne? or even story arcs? would love to see more of your work -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ You think so? Thanks. His face took a while to draw though. 05:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I don't know - Rose! no no its all good. thanks though, just interested in everyones work and hoping to see more. we def need to liven this place up and get a lot more people -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ You have to be good at draw and software. User photoshop and brushes. That's all! I can't explain more! Holly did! - Rose I like it, you did an awsome job, now get me a drink salve! JK, and thanks :) Niko Banks 19:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) First: I can't block you because I don't have the power on this site. Second: I have been taking English class my whole life, so I know what you mean. and Third: Just ask permission before changing titles of other users works. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Fine. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And also thanks for the advice, I'll try to do that next time :) LexiWinx 22:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah LexiWinx 01:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) sure, I'm cool with it, but its really up to you, due to the work, but in other words, yes, thanks -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ Ari? Whos that? Oh Aliana belongs to Roxy13.... I just went through all the pictures and I dont think there is any articles or pictures for Aliana's sisters... I'm hoping it'll be soon. Cus I honestly can't make it til I contact the person Jesse was based off of, because I have to know what his favorite outfit is. But I will def try to get in touch with both him and Phineas tonight. It looks great, I just need to touch up on a few things it's cool mind asking roxy whats stopping her from fully returning Does she have any idea when the schedule will lighten up let's hope not well maybe if she knew how laid back it was around here these days she'd return. Idk, like I said idk the situation, its all really up to her. U can tell her that Angel said, "You should at least give it another try" but thats up to you just tell her Angel said, please -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ Sure :) But Ill only be on the weekends.... Whats the website address? sorry, i would have but when i sent my last message i was heading out the door. any idea when the next time willl be tell roxy ill be waiting Tundra where is she! how do I contact her there? darn it! she's gone, why doesnt she go on here? I'm not asking her to, there are thing we need to talk about, things at stake, plus, I know her. You have to tell me next time she's on immediately again. Next time I know what ill have to do. but thank for the heads up this time ill let her tell you that, after I get done talking to her missed her again, anyway she can get back on? its complicated no, its far complicated than that. I can only explain it to her. She can tell you if she wants though. lol i meant after I got done talking with her -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ O.o Hello? *Knock* Knock* R u still there? Srry for not replying earlier T_T Anyway, Roxy's art is already amazing, it may not be the best, but it still is great. The only advice I can give her is, keep practicing and don't be afraid to try new things. I'm sorry if this doesn't help much. 05:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Tundra, I been inactive for a while, so I am back kinda, so whats new, me ol'friend? Niko Banks 19:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) So you're TundraEmpress. I'm Roxy13, one of the admins here. Welcome, I hope you enjoy your time here. :)Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's funny because me and Roxy13 were talking about you (very good things, trust me ^^) I've been doing pretty well, busy, but oh well! How about you? Hi Tundra, hows it going, hehe long time no see, what ye been upto lately, ol'girl? ^.^ Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 11:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) pets Tundra good liddle kitty >:} so are you looking forward for the weekend my dear friend?Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 20:39, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ooooh I can't wait to see it! Mysterious? Hardly. Now, I understand you have a fairy, Cayenne? May I do a pic of her and Ali?Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Cool! But i don't know what LingLing looks like, can i create her both pixie and Semi-Pixie?AnimeQueen97 19:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) How is she? does she look ok?AnimeQueen97 20:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank u! So much!AnimeQueen97 21:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Join Fanfic? Hi there, I just started a new fanfiction Total Drama: Fairy Edition, which will feature everyone's fairies and specialists. I have over 20 spots available, and you can sign up as many characters you can (minimum requirment: 1). If you do not know what Total Drama is, feel free to check it out: its quite a funny cartoon. Toodles! Umm, i'm gonna have to postpone LingLing's Semi-Pixie form, cause i have a lot of stuff on this wiki i have to do. Sorry.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC)